


What to eat when on the run

by madammina



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and J'onn are on the run, Gen, Post Manhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and J'onn finally have time to chat, now that they are on the run.  So, exactly how DID Alex know J'onn's favorite food?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to eat when on the run

“I never asked, how did you know I eat Chocos at 3 AM?” J’onn asked as he peered from under the small canopy. Alex snorted from the side, hiding from the rain. It hit the top of the tan tent, pounding insistently. Bits of rain dripped inside, hitting the pan they had “borrowed” from the campsite next door. Already the fires surrounding them were smothered in rain, and as soon as the last light went out, J’onn relaxed. He stayed as Hank though, better way to hide from prying eyes. 

“First time…” Alex said half thoughtfully. “OH! It was that stake out for that mermaid alien in the bay. It went late, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, you were eating Chocos on look out…” she paused. “Is alien biology the reason why I never saw you drink coffee?”

“It tastes horrible. I don’t know how you humans do it.” J’onn admitted. “I think everyone’s asleep.” He scooted back and the flap fell down to cover the “door”. 

“Yeah, well, this human will need either sleep or coffee tomorrow so…” Alex yawned.   
***  
“So, the stake out was the first time.” J’onn stated as they both pushed their motorcycles through the forest. The leather jacket shifted against his martian skin. He needed lotion, and water. 

“Yeah.” Alex said ahead on him. “Next time was the time I walked into your office because something was spotted on a monitor.” SHe paused, and stared at an orange leaf for a second. “Wow, that’s-”

“Alex.” J’onn said, she started and looked back. “I do remember that.” He frowned, and levitated slightly as he pushed the bike. “I’m sorry if I startled you.”

“There was some startling.” Alex admitted as she jogged to catch up with him. “But you were my boss and you were shoving a cookie in your mouth in the wee hours of the morning as you read the paper. That would be disconcerting for anyone.”  
***  
“There has to be at least three times.” J’onn said in a new form, one that looked like it could be Alex's brother, as they waited at a bus stop. Alex’s head flopped on her shoulder while whatever she said was lost in the fabric. “The cookies.”

“Not now.” Alex whined. “Wherever we end up, can I take a shower?”

“Of course.” J’onn replied. Alex wrapped her arms around him like his daughter used to. He took a deep breath, now was not the time. 

“Good.” Alex muttered, then went to sleep.  
****  
“I’m not sure if red is my color.” Alex muttered as she peered into the hotel bathroom’s mirror. She glanced at J’onn, who had shifted back into his martian form. He hovered cross legged over the bed as he flipped through TV channels. The remnants of dinner sat on the table between the beds as night fell over the glass windows. Outside, Alex could hear people chatting, but the curtains - and the fact they were on the second floor - kept anyone from peeking into the room where Alex and her “brother” were staying while “Our mom is in the hospital.” Alex went back to checking her hair color and length.

“It was on sale.” J’onn replied. “It was that or some sort of turquoise.”

“That, might have worked.” Alex agreed as she leaned back a bit. “How much longer are we staying here?”

The news hummed in the background, Kara had teamed up with someone named “The Flash”. J’onn sat down on the tan sheets and looked back at Alex. 

 

“Two days.” He replied. “We can head towards Opal City, pick up leads there.” He reached out, and grabbed the last bit of the meal, a few chocos. “The third story, there has to be a third time when you realized these were my favorite.”

“Oh.” Alex said after snipping the ends of her hair. “It was after the three of us beat the White Martians. It was 3 AM, we were too exhausted to head back home right away. So, we were kind of lazily eating and resting. You looked at me, lifted up the cookie, said “This is my favorite food on Earth.” And ate it.”

“I do not remember that, but that would explain it.” J’onn agreed. And ate another one.


End file.
